Angels and Demons
by CircusRunaway
Summary: AU. For forty days and forty nights, Izaya is demoted and sent to earth because of his god complex. He is assigned to watch over Mikado and Kida, and his job would be so much easier if hell's monsters wouldn't keep getting in the way. Shizaya


Another new story? Oh my gawd. I just can't help myself.

This one's gonna be so good. I think. And I'm making the chapters super long. So slower updates, but much, much more to read!  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (might change to M later, but it's very unlikely)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own, blah blah blah.  
><strong>NOTICE:<strong> this is NOT promoting or arguing against any religion whatsoever. It is purely fiction. Thank you for your cooperation and understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>Simplified Angelic Hierarchy (ranked highest to lowest):<strong>  
><em>#9 Seraphim:<em> highest rank, have six wings and are surrounded by a blinding light. They are caretakers to His throne.  
><em>#8 Cherubim: <em>have four wings and four faces. They are guardians to the tree of life and His throne.  
><em>#7 Thrones: <em>colorless and in the form of wheels, covered with eyes. They are living symbols of His throne, and maintain the flow of energy between realms.  
><em>#6 Dominions: <em>look like divinely beautiful humans with one pair of feathered wings. They regulate the duties of the lower angels.  
><em>#5 Virtues:<em> supervise the movements of heavenly bodies to keep the cosmos in order.  
><em>#4 Powers: <em>warrior angels and keepers of history. They often help the Rulers.  
><em>#3 Rulers: <em>follow direct orders from Dominions. They oversee groups of people, and are educators and guardians.  
><em>#2 Archangels: <em>guardians of nations and countries as wholes. They oversee political, military, and commerce matters.  
><em>#1 Angels: <em>lowest rank, sent as messengers to mankind.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 1<strong>

"It is decided then," boomed He, "For forty days and forty nights, Seraph Izaya is to be temporarily demoted to a Ruler."

Whispers broke out amongst the angels in the courtroom. Never before in history had He demoted an angel more than three ranks (not including Satan, of course); but Rulers were _seven_ ranks below Seraphim!

"My Lord-" Izaya began to object, fluttering forward.

"The decision is final!" the thunder of His voice echoed in the breezy courtroom, and Izaya shrank back. "You have been abusing your power for centuries now. I'm giving you one more chance to prove yourself. For forty days and forty nights, you shall serve in the hierarchy of angels as a Ruler."

"But I've never been to Earth," added Izaya, using this excuse as his last resort.

A gentle smile spread over His face, and Izaya felt the warm expression rather than seeing it. "Maybe experiencing Earth is what you've needed all along," said He.

Horrified, Izaya watched as He swung the gravel down in a glimmer of gold. By the time the hammer banged against the sound block, Izaya had lost four out of his six wings, leaving him completely naked with only the small ones for flight on his back. The aura of light dimmed around him, allowing the other angels in the courtroom to see his true form for the first time.

Seraph Izaya was no more.

Ruler Izaya left the courtroom in a swirl of wind, ignoring the murmurs of the angels who were trying to catch a glimpse of his face. It felt weird to fly with only one pair of wings, Izaya thought as he ascended from the roofless courthouse. But it felt even stranger knowing others were seeing him for the first time.

Self-consciousness was not an angelic virtue. But then again, Izaya was well known for being…. different.

He hurriedly made his way to the Ruler's Headquarters, also known as Cloud 3. Word of his demotion spread fast, and the ex-Seraph could hear hushed voices following him all the way there. Izaya craved for his blinding aura back, along with his confiscated wings so he could cover himself. He hid these emotions, of course, as they were completely and utterly human.

By the time he reached Cloud 3, Izaya couldn't keep the scowl of his face. Bursting in through the front doors (which, Izaya noted, were not nearly as beautiful as the doors on Cloud 9), he was met by dozens of surprised Rulers. Some angels ran into each other while gawking at the new arrival. One Ruler even forgot to flap her wings, falling softly to Izaya's feet.

"I'm here to collect my assignment," announced Izaya, his tone informing the others that he still felt superior to them. Normally, Izaya wouldn't bother conversing with such a low rank, but it's not like there was any way around it. Many of them ignored Izaya's question, instead whispering loud enough for it not to be considered gossip.

"Is that him?"

"That's gotta be him. Only a Seraph's physical appearance would surpass that of a Dominion."

The Ruler who had fell earlier quickly scrambled upright, shaking bits of cloud off her feathers. "So it's true," she hissed, eying him up and down. "The great Seraph Izaya has fallen. Well, not _fallen _fallen, but you know what I-" Izaya lifted his hand, signaling her silence. She huffed, clearly offended by the gesture.

"My apologies, but who are you?"

The girl squared her shoulders. "Ruler Namie, previously known as Power Namie. You and I have more in common than you think."

Izaya seriously doubted it. "I've heard of you," he said, "but unlike you, my demotion isn't permanent."

"That's what I thought at first, too," grinned Namie. Izaya grew anxious at the mere thought of something so catastrophic happening to him. But it wouldn't, he reminded himself, because he and this girl had nothing in common. His eyes glinted.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't waste my time. I need to speak to the manager," snapped Izaya, turning away from the plain-looking female. "Can anyone direct me to his location?"

"Look at his eyes! I've never seen such a strange color on an angel!"

"Do you think all Seraphim have red eyes?"

Izaya exhaled slowly, thinking he wouldn't get any information if this continued.

"If you're looking for an assignment, you're in the wrong place," came a voice to his left. He looked over, his eyes landing on a dark-haired Ruler walking over. "The name's Kadota," he said, holding out his hand. Izaya looked at the outstretched limb as if it was a dead rat, and Kadota sighed before letting it drop.

"This is the Ruler's cloud, isn't it? I'm here to collect my assignment," repeated Izaya.

"You need to go to Cloud 6," explained Kadota, "Rulers take orders from Dominions. But I guess you wouldn't know that, being all the way on top and all."

This guy was being surprisingly calm, and Izaya wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Smirking, he said, "You're right, I'm not used to being bottom."

No reaction.

Izaya scowled once more as he made his way out of Cloud 3, leaving the indignant noises of Namie behind him.

Upon entering Cloud 6, Izaya was met again with more shocked faces. Even though everyone knew about his newly attained title, they still couldn't get over the fact that they were _actually looking at the infamous Izaya_.

"Admire me as much as you wish," drawled Izaya, suddenly very comfortable with his nakedness. He stretched his wings out in time with his arms for effect. Since his departure from the courthouse, he gradually realized the stares directed his way were those of aesthetic appreciation, not degrading judgment.

Conceitedness was also not a virtue.

A chuckle came from somewhere in the silence, and Izaya narrowed his radar-like eyes, seeking out the source of the noise. To help him out, the source waved him over, and Izaya recognized the brunette sitting comfortably behind a humble desk.

"Seraph Izaya," the Dominion chimed, deliberately pausing before adding, "or should I say, Ruler Izaya? Haha… I got word that you would be coming to see me."

Izaya smirked, but this time because he was pleased. The angel behind the desk was none other than Dominion Shinra, infamous for his curiosity with everything unholy. He gave off a vibe Izaya could definitely cope with. As he approached the desk, the other Dominions went back to work, occasionally sneaking peeks at the raven.

"I presume you're the Dominion who gives me assignments," ventured Izaya.

Shinra smiled, and Izaya didn't miss the analyzing look his Dominion gave him in one sweeping gaze. He was curious.

"Yup, out of all the Dominions you could've gotten," beamed Shinra, gesturing to the surrounding Dominions for emphasis. The raven sat down hesitantly on the other side of the desk, sinking surprisingly low in the chair.

"Let's get to work," Shinra continued, shuffling through some papers. "Let's see… your assignment is fairly simple, but it entails some level fourteen work. During your detention, I will be calling on you occasionally for reports. The mission involves the guardianship of two young boys by the names of Mikado Ryuugamine and Masaomi Kida."

Offended, Izaya asked, "Level fourteen? Sounds a lot more like level three work to me."

"Although the assignment itself is easy, there are a few factors which may give you some trouble," frowned Shinra. "A few months ago, both these boys stepped off the paths which He had already planned out for them. We figured destiny would correct itself- as it usually does- but that was before demons interfered. Now, keep in mind the demons I'm talking about aren't low level-"

"I think I can handle myself," stated Izaya haughtily. "You _do_ know who you're talking to, right?"

"Ah, so the demon Shizuo won't be a problem for you? I'm sure you've heard of him," replied Shinra, sounding way too excited. This was clearly the part of the conversation he had been looking forward to the most.

Upon hearing the name, Izaya froze. A former Seraph, Shizuo had fallen with the other demons because of his uncontrollable temper. He was one of the few demons whose power was feared on all levels of the angelic hierarchy. Shizuo's strength could only be outdone by one other demon; Simon was said to be stronger, but no one knew for sure, because nobody had ever had the guts to take him on.

The only angel to ever stand up against Shizuo was Power Ryo, and he hadn't left Cloud 5 since.

"By why would such a high level demon interfere with something so trivial?" sputtered Izaya. "Don't they have better things to do with that kind of power? Messing with children's lives doesn't seem worth the devil's time."

Shinra's grin had stretched, revealing rows of perfect teeth. Barely containing a giggle, he said, "I don't know, but it's sure gonna be interesting!"

What a sick, sick angel.

After listening to the details and what to expect, Shinra gave Izaya his weapon. A beautiful blue blade, simple, that he could summon from the air. A powerful tool infused with the knowledge of demon-fighting angels. Izaya loved it immediately, and Shinra watched curiously as the Ruler caressed his new blade. In a few more moments, Izaya was on his way to Earth.

Earth, as it turns out, is nothing like Cloud 9.

It was Monday in the human's world. Izaya blinked, eyes shying away from the orb of fiery gas in the sky that scorched the crowded street he currently stood on. The light didn't hit everything, creating a harsh contrast of night against day in spaces between buildings and even under his feet.

His eardrums pounded, protesting painfully when a manpowered machine thundered by. Smells assaulted his nostrils, causing his nose to wrinkle of its own accord. Something stingy hung in the air, the scent becoming stronger near humans who were excreting some sort of dew from their bodies. A cool breath suddenly blew over him, as if a thousand invisible angels were flapping their wings. Surprised, he realized what he was feeling- the wind.

He laughed a little, not worried about the humans hustling around him. They couldn't see him, no humans could. He tucked his wings in before making his way through the crowd unnoticed, coming to a large, symmetrical building. Adolescent humans were walking through two large doors. Most of them carried large packages strapped to their backs, and they talked happily amongst themselves.

"Mikado~!"

Izaya spun around, spotting a young blonde boy running his way. The boy brushed past his wings, meeting a smaller, dark haired student standing by a wall made of iron bars.

"Oh, sorry Mikado! I interrupted your morning confession of loooooove~."

Mikado sputtered, "K-Kida-kun! You know it's not like that!"

Izaya immediately recognized them as Mikado Ryuugamine and Masaomi Kida. Izaya smiled, relieved at finding the boys so easily. Unfurling his wings, he set off to follow them into the building.

That's when he noticed her. The girl was standing between Kida and Mikado, short black hair blowing slightly in the wind. Her head was turned away, but behind thin-rimmed glasses, her amber eyes were locked on his figure.

Izaya moved. Her eyes followed.

A bell rang, and lingering students quickly made their way inside. Mikado and Kida followed them, laughing and pushing and leaving the girl behind.

The girl was now facing Izaya, hugging her schoolbooks to her chest. Izaya didn't move, staring back into big, unblinking eyes. She tilted her head, expression unreadable.

"Anri!" shouted Kida, finally noticing his friend's absence. Said girl's eyes burned amber against Izaya's red ones a moment longer, before she turned away. She ran with no spirit, a mechanical movement intended for no purpose other than speed. Izaya watched her go, waiting until the three disappeared inside before shooting off from the cracked concrete violently.

In a matter of seconds, he was landing on Shinra's desk with a _thud_. Shinra scrambled for his papers, which were flittering through the air from Izaya's unexpected arrival.

"Watch it! Those are important!"

"She can see me," stated Izaya, ignoring his Dominion's complaints. Shinra snatched the last of his papers before actually looking at the angel on his desk.

"Izaya! What, you couldn't even make it a day?"

"It's an emergency," gritted Izaya, crouching low on the glossy surface. Shinra clutched his papers to his chest, as if Izaya's close proximity might send them spontaneously aloft again. "

"Would you mind removing yourself from my desk? You're… attracting a lot of attention," whispered Shinra, his voice suddenly laced with amusement.

The Ruler looked around, realizing he had every pair of Dominion eyes on him. And, thanks to the position he was in, they all had a favorable view of his lower regions. Not that they were looking. Angels weren't like that.

Getting his body down from the desk and his mind out of the gutter, Izaya lowered himself into the chair. He sank into it until he was about eye level with Shinra, who was watching him curiously.

"Now," Shinra said, "What brings you to see me? You can't possibly miss me so much after just two hours."

"There was a human. She saw me."

"Are you sure she-"

"There was a human girl looking right at me. I know what I saw. What I don't know is how a human is able to see an angel."

Shinra frowned. "There have been similar reports in the past. Did you sense anything different about her?"

"No, nothing. If anything she…" Izaya trailed off thinking. If anything, she had a much weaker presence than the other two humans with her. It was so weak, in fact, that Izaya hadn't noticed her right away. "Her presence was weak, almost like she wasn't even there," he finished.

Shinra nodded. "The gift of clairvoyance. We don't know exactly why some individuals have this, whether they were born with it, struck a deal with the devil for it, or He gave it to them. My theory includes a sort of mutated form of intuition in the human gene pool, and along the line of minor evolution, these beings somehow-"

"Shinra," Izaya cut in. He didn't like listening to others, especially not when it held little importance to him. The Dominion realized he had been rambling rather sinfully, and quickly shut his mouth.

"Yes, well," he continued, "it's nothing to worry about. For now, try and avoid making direct contact. She won't be able to do anything, since no one is likely to believe her anyway."

"But she won't interfere?" asked Izaya.

"I didn't say that," he grinned. When Izaya didn't reply, he continued, "Still think this is level three work?"

"Thanks for your help," scoffed Izaya, not thankful at all. This entire visit was a waste of time. Shinra smiled, setting his papers down neatly on his desk.

"Feel free to stop by if anything else comes up," offered Shinra. "And don't forget to report back to me every now and then!"

Izaya nodded, taking off with a _woosh_ and a smile. He knew the wind from his wings would send the neat stack of papers flying, and his smile twisted into a smirk.

Shinra's shouts were gone and the school was back, now filled with the sounds of the students it sheltered. Izaya fluttered around the building, peering through the windows until he found what he was looking for.

Mikado and Kida were sitting in the back of the classroom, passing notes to each other. The girl… Anri, was her name… sat in the front, her face void of any emotion. Izaya couldn't even tell if she was paying attention. He made sure to stay out of her peripheral vision, and he sat on the window ledge near the boys. He could easily hear their whispers and the rustle of paper through the glass.

The scene was boring, but the combination of the sun and the wind made Izaya's spot on the ledge extremely comfortable. He still didn't know exactly what he was supposed to be fixing in the boys' lives. Staring off at the blueness of the sky, Izaya tried to see heaven. He couldn't. A cloud passed by overhead, much thinner and greyer than those belonging to heaven.

Soooo bored.

Did _He_ really think putting Izaya on Earth would help his attitude? If anything, giving him permission to watch these humans was boosting his so-called god-complex. And seriousy, for forty days and forty nights? Izaya was already bored.

_Crash_.

Izaya, who was just about to start plucking feathers to pass the time, looked around at the noise. An explosion of dust rose into the sky, blocking Izaya's view of the skinny cloud. He looked down.

"You fucking demons piss me off!"

_Boom._

Izaya couldn't see anything through the rising dirt from the schoolyard. Behind him, students were yelling and pressing their faces against the glass.

"A dust storm? Tornado?"

"Waah! I bet they're finally putting in a tennis court!"

Izaya raised an eyebrow. Below him, a figure began to form through the gritty cloud. Enormous black wings spread from the being like branches on a tree, and a contrasting halo of blonde hair hung from his head.

Other twisted figures appeared through the haze, groaning and crawling away. They also carried dark wings on their backs, varying in sizes, but mostly smaller than the still-standing demon's.

_How interesting._

In fact, Izaya had never been more intrigued in his existence.

He needed to get closer.

Dropping gracefully from the ledge, Izaya landed crouching on the dirt, much like he had on Shinra's desk. He didn't stand up, for fear of the demon noticing him. He wanted to observe for a moment, as he had never seen a demon up close.

Interesting fact about demons- it turned out that demons, much like humans, were ashamed of nudity. Unlike humans, however, demons were very proud of their bodies. Just not their private parts. Consequently, this promoted demons to dress rather scantily, revealing everything but the forbidden fruit.

With this fact in mind, Izaya was surprised to find this particular demon dressed rather modestly. Though the black pants _did _hug tight around a toned ass, and the white button-down shirt _was _extremely flattering… Not to mention a bit see-through…

_Remember your virtues, _Izaya reminded himself, chuckling.

His time for observation was up, as the demon heard Izaya's laughter. He turned and peered at Izaya from behind black feathers. The two locked eyes, and the Ruler had never been so excited before. This was the infamous demon Shizuo. This was what Izaya had been waiting for.

Heaven had little entertainment to provide for someone like Izaya.

Straightening up, Izaya caught the demon eying him up and down uncomfortably.

"I don't like you."

Izaya's face twisted into a smirk. He wasn't surprised that a demon would utter such hostile words instead of an introduction.

"Oh?" replied Izaya, feigning indifference.

Infamous Shizuo stared back. He hadn't moved.

Izaya couldn't control the words that were slipping through his lips. Provoking words. Sarcastic words. Ungodly words.

"What a shame," he sighed. "We could have so much fun together."

Insinuating a fight? Was this his Ruler instinct kicking in? Defeat all demons?

Shizuo turned away, trembling. "Shut up."

He needed a fight. This demon was the last one standing out of so many, yet he needed to go down. Izaya needed to beat him.

But Izaya couldn't throw the first blow. Angels never started fights.

"Don't be like that. I know who you are. You have quite a temper brewing there, don't you, Shizu-chan?"

The demon bristled at being called so familiarly by a mortal enemy. And with a nickname, no less.

Snarling, Shizuo lunged at Izaya.

Izaya felt his heart beat for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>So? What do you think? Should I continue?  
>Ah, I haven't even introduced the best characters yet!<br>I hope the editing was okay… I didn't even read over it. .  
>Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear from you!<p>

**Love, CircusRunaway**


End file.
